


M is for Monster

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Disturbing, Drabble, F/M, Memories, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-11
Updated: 2005-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Brought to you by the letter M and the number 100</p>
    </blockquote>





	M is for Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by the letter M and the number 100

"I brought you some blood." Angel could feel the guilt radiating from her. "I have to go patrol. I'll try to stop in later."

"Buffy?" He hesitated. "I don't remember anything about where I was."

"Really?" For the first time in weeks, she smiled.

Long after she left, he stared into the fire.

One hundred years in hell, Giles said.

One hundred years of torturing Buffy, raping Buffy, draining Buffy, turning Buffy. Every night he had devised a worse torment than the previous night.

And every night he had come harder than he had ever come before.

Perfect happiness, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community.](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday) Prompt was Sesame Street.


End file.
